For computer devices, access control is the selective restriction of access to a particular page in memory, to a code or instruction, or to other data or computer resources. Data stored in computer storage, or in a storage library, or in some other type of storage medium, such as a database, can include confidential information, such as encryption keys, for example. It is desirable for an entity to safeguard confidential information from being accessed by other entities or processes, which may be malicious. By implementing access control in a computer device, confidential or sensitive information can be safeguarded from certain programs or processes that should be restricted from accessing the particular data.